robeatsfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Tercess/Update Logs
November 27th, 2017 New songs are added, these songs are Space Battle, Marches Militaires, I Keep Holding On (My Hope Will Never Die), Marionette, TRNDSTTR and Dyscontrolled Galaxy. December 4th, 2017 Guren No Yumiya, Mad-Paced Getter, Insight, ME!ME!ME!, Ocean Man, A Cruel Angel's Thesis, Endless Starlight, Onegai! Cinderella!, Wither, Hacking to the Gate, Never Gonna Give You Up and A-E-I-E-O-U Ao!! now have hard versions. November 28th, 2018 New songs are added. The songs are Crab Rave, Fury of the Storm (Majin Music Cover), Go!!! (Caleb Hyles Cover),Katamari On The Rocks (BillyTheBard11th Cover), Bloody Stream (AnimeSongCollabo Cover), Safety Dance (Derrival Cover), and Hello, Morning. Dynamite, Gangnam Style, Pompeii and Jump got a new remix. This Game and Candyland got a remap. December 5th, 2018 REANIMATE (Hard) got a remap. December 10th, 2018 Legendary gears are added and some upgrades is changed. Floral Fury is also reverted back in the same update. December 25th, 2018 You can now get [(X-mas) (DJ Taku's A-men Breaks)|Santa-San [X-mas (DJ Taku's A-men Breaks)]] from Santa-San. January 7th, 2019 New songs are added. The songs are Lifelight (RichardEB Cover), POP/STARS (ft. Madison Beer, (G)I-DLE, Jaira Burns), No Mercy, Plastic Love (mom0ki Cover), and Rude Buster (Kamex Remix). Zen Zen Zense and The Fox got a new remix. Sandstorm (2XLC Remix) got a remap. You Belong With Me got replaced with Love Story (Kai Remix). January 28th, 2019 Button upside down bug fixed. February 4th, 2019 Mission bar progress, dark mode, trashing gear, gears limit and new weekly missions added. February 13th, 2019 ComboMult stat is buffed (20%). You can now color your notes (including fever change). February 15th, 2019 Stars in daily mission reward is reduced. You get more stars in weekly missions. February 17th, 2019 New songs are added. The songs are Take Me Home, Country Roads (Peter Hollens Cover), Nyan Cat (NewCity Remix), TRNDSTTR (Ekirts Remix), Zero Wing Medley (CarboHydroM Guitar Arrangement), Ponponpon (Rymdkraft Remix), and Ievan Polkka (VSNS Remix). Plastic Memories (Funkot Remix) got changed into Ring of Fortune (Zekk Remix). February 21st, 2019 NEW PACKS available now! (Coin Pack and Star Pack) February 22nd, 2019 BURNT RICE, forever we can make it!, Braver, Spooky Scary Skeleton (Halloween), Pen Pineapple Apple Pen, Shelter and A Cruel Angel's Thesis got reverted back. Shelter (Simpsonill Remix) stays as a new song and Hatsune Scatman got added back. Coin Pack and Star Pack are updated. March 10th, 2019 New songs are added. The songs are Galaxy Collapse, Rockefeller Street, Guile's Theme (Friedrich Habetler Epic Rock Cover), Life Is Fun, Face My Fears (JVNA Remix), and Carry On My Wayward Son (Peter Hollens Cover). VIP is also added on the same update. TRNDSTTR got a new remix. March 15th, 2019 Ponponpon, Harder Better Faster Stronger, Hitorigoto, September and All Star got a new remix. April 1st, 2019 The game name is now "Rhythm Simulator" and dance is added. April 2nd, 2019 The game name got reverted back to "RoBeats". April 12th, 2019 New exploit ban message. April 29th, 2019 Dance Club is added. May 22nd, 2019 Club Robeats update is now live (Dance Club floor updated, dance shop added and you can set dances you want). June 3rd, 2019 New songs are added. The songs are Despacito (Camellia Remix), U Got That (Camellia Neurofunk Remix), I Want It That Way (Le Boeuf Feat. Amanda Law Remix), Everything But The Girl, Faded (Dino Roc Remix) and Flight of the Bumblebee (Tetris 99 Remix). Ghostbusters got a new remix. Freedom Dive (Metal Dimension Cover) and Marigold (VIP Remix) is added too as VIP songs. This Will Be The Day (KY0UMI Cover) came back to the game and is VIP song. June 5th, 2019 The new songs update now have banner. June 15th, 2019 Pine Nut and Flew Far Faster is replaced by Senbonzakura (Kradness Cover) and GOODTEK. June 29th, 2019 Trade disabled because of some bugs. July 1st, 2019 Trade re-enabled. July 20th, 2019 New mobile ui is available. Later in the same day, new setting for mobile users. July 23rd, 2019 Base scrollspeed in mobile full screen is now faster. Also minor fixes for mobile full screen. July 29th, 2019 Mobile update finally have a banner and cover art, also OVER THAN +5 UPGRADE ON GEARS. August 2nd, 2019 Alone got replaced to Alone (FadeX Remix). August 7th, 2019 Dragostea Din Tei (Masters Cover), Robot Midlife Crisis, Thunder (Bro Justin Remix), Uptown Funk (Noisy Freaks Remix), and Take On Me (Milkshake’s DnB Remix)'s audio got fixed. The game also have new gears. (Item Sets) August 17th, 2019 New songs are added. The songs are Bad Guy (Tiesto Remix), DDU-DU DDU-DU (Mackerels Remix), Vi sitter i Ventrilo och spelar DotA (Namara Remix), Journey Through the Caves (Chjolo remix), PoPiPo (Ryu Remix), and Tunak Tunak Tun (PatB Hardstyle Remix). You also have access to all songs instead of most (including the new songs) with VIP. August 25th, 2019 You can now buy leaderboard songs you don't own and Song Shop Sales have an info button showing contents. August 30th, 2019 New songs packs (starting to appear in shop in Saturday) September 26th, 2019 Game join not working fixed. You can now set song difficulty range in the star machine. September 29th, 2019 New songs are added. The songs are If, High Hopes (Two Friends Remix), Old Town Road (NOT YOUR DOPE Remix), Havana (Lost Sky Remix), Crank Dat (Soulja Boy) (Fabian Mazur Remix) and Bowser's Castle (DDR Mario Mix). November 10th, 2019 Battlepass is added. Basically monthly missions. November 23rd, 2019 New songs are added. The songs are Gurenge (MindaRyn Cover), Shiki No Uta (MINMI Cover), Connect (Mikutan English Cover), Baby Shark (Chriilz Remix), Smoked Turkey Rag, and Brainiac Maniac (GaMetal Remix) . Dark Sheep [VIP] is also added as VIP song. Sorairo Days (NateWantsToBattle Cover) and CroiX 's difficulty are changed. November 28th, 2019 Chat lag fixed. December 18th, 2019 Santa-san added. 7 more days before Christmas! New songs are added (Only obtainable by Star Machine). The songs are Holy Night (Raon Lee Cover) [Xmas], Jingle Bells (Norma Sheffield Eurobeat Remix) [Xmas], Love! Snow! Really Magic [Xmas], and Wonderful Christmas Time (NIKI NIKI SUPEREURO Remix) [Xmas]. December 24th, 2019 New pack added, Holiday Pack 2019, which include all new Christmas songs. Tonight is Christmas! December 25th, 2019 You are now be able to get the new songs. January 7th, 2020 Server backend connection issues fixed. January 9th, 2020 2019 Christmas songs is now in VIP, chat in-match, and some code that shouldn't be noticeable is live. January 13th, 2020 New chat UI, lag will be gone. January 14th, 2020 Some perfomance tools for the server backend enabled. January 15th, 2020 Smoked Turkey Rag is replaced by Microwave Popcorn. January 17th, 2020 New backend for song-based global ranking. January 23rd, 2020 Players leaving mid-match will still counts for missions/rewards February 10th, 2020 Marketplace is added. February 15th, 2020 "Unlock all VIP tiers" in Challenge Pass is now "Access all VIP tiers" to avoid more confusion (a lot of people thought it will complete the VIP tiers instead) Coming Soon New songs will be added. The songs is Apologize (SyLiToM Remix), Boy With Luv (Leslie Wai Remix), Omae Wa Mou (OR30 Cover), Pretender (Raon Lee Cover), Reaction, and SolarOrbit -Connected with the Espabrother-. RoBeats Radio, you'll be able to hear the server-wide robeats club playlist (and upvote/downvote) from anywhere in the lobby. Song Select menu's Redesign Category:Blog posts